Component electronics for entertainment systems typically include multiple, free-standing enclosures that receive power and signals from interconnection wiring and communicate with other components via cables. Support for numerous components frequently is provided by furniture called consoles or entertainment centers. A typical entertainment center may have open shelving and enclosed shelving for supporting and enclosing the components. Such furniture also frequently provides holes through rear panels and through the shelving for accommodating the signal and power cables associated with the components.
A typical audio entertainment system includes a receiver, an amplifier, an optical storage device player (e.g., a CD or DVD player), a hard disk drive storage device, a sub-woofer, a plurality of speakers, etc. Receivers often are capable of playing back standard stereo programming (such as standard music CDs, FM broadcasts, etc.) as well as surround-sound for home theaters (such as with DVD's). A receiver can serve as a controller for all of the components, and can process a plurality of independent channels of audio. In some systems two or more of these components are housed in a combined enclosure. Other systems are more modular with each component having its own housing.
Generally, each of the components in an entertainment system is rectangular or box-shaped and is interconnected to the other components via a system of cables. Each component typically has one or more knobs, dials, levers, buttons or other electro-mechanical controls for operation of the system. Regardless of whether the entertainment system is turned on or off, the purpose or functionality of the box-shaped components with electro-mechanical controls is readily apparent. Thus known home entertainment systems and devices generally are shaped and behave like the electronic devices that they are. Regardless of price and level of sophistication of their design and implementation, these systems retain a traditional appliance shape even when not in use.